(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring Radio Resource Management (RRM). Further, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for signaling a signal for measuring RRM.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to discover a cell, a terminal measures RRM of the cell.
In an environment in which a macrocell and small cells are mixed, in order for a terminal to discover the small cells, technology that can efficiently measure RRM is requested.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.